The Return
by sgrace101
Summary: This story takes place after a soulless pacifist run of Undertale is completed. The characters finally believe that they have found their happy ending, but everything starts to crumble beneath their feet when certain 'things' from Frisk's past run come back to haunt her. SPOILER WARNING
1. A Good Beginning

**Welcome to my first fanfic! I hope you like it!**

"Wake up, my child"

"Mama, no" the small child turned in her bed.

"Come on punk get up!"

"No..."

"HUMAN, OPEN YOUR EYES!!"

"You can't make me"

"Now Frisk, you must get out of bed"

"Shhh!" Frisk put her pillow over her head.

"P-Please?"

"I don't wanna"

"aw come on kiddo"

Frisk groaned as she sat up. Papyrus was staring right next to her face. "What are you doing?" Frisk asked. Undyne grabbed Papyrus off of the bed and placed him on the ground. "Get out of her face Papyrus, jeese!"

"OH NO, I AM SORRY HUMAN! I DID NO MEAN TO AGITATE YOU!" This made Frisk giggle. She tilted her head. "Why are you all in my room?" She turned towards Sans.

"hey, don't look at me,"

"YOU SHOULD ASK UNDYNE, IT WAS ALL HER IDEA!!" Frisk looked towards Undyne who was grinning. "I thought it would be a good idea to start this day with a bang!" Frisk looked confused.

"What is so special about today?" she asked. Toriel approached Frisk and grabbed her hand. "My child today one year ago a child fell into the underground". Frisk was excited because she now knew why today was special. "yep, and that kid was very special" Sans continued off of Toriel.

"THEY USED COMPASSION INSTEAD OF AGGRESSION!!" Papyrus was almost as excited as Frisk now. "They talked and reasoned through all of their battles," Undyne looked proud as the wind, somehow despite being inside, blew through her hair.

"T-they were um, v-very understanding, and used their common sense," Alphys looked very confident.

"And they were able to set us all free," Asgore laid his hand on Frisk's shoulder and nodded. "Then, Frisk, they made the best decision of all, deciding to stay with us,". Toriel opened her arms. Frisk stood on the bed and hugged Toriel tightly. Alphys leaned down and picked something up. It was a cake. On the cake was a picture of Frisk made out of frosting. "Toriel and I uh, m-made you a cake." Alphys held it out towards Frisk. Frisk smiled in appreciation. "I um, did the frosting". Frisk hopped off of the bed. She looked out her window and realized it was still dark out. She then walked over to her closet and slipped on a blue striped sweater. "Is it time for breakfast?" Everyone began to walk out. Papyrus stopped Frisk at the door.

"HUMAN, YOUR SENSE OF STYLE IS GOOD. BUT IT IS NOT ENOUGH!! DO NOT WORRY FRISK, BECASE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO!!" Papyrus untied his scarf and placed it around Frisk. "WOWIE!! YOU LOOK ALMOST AS GOOD AS ME!!" Frisk stood on her toes and gave Papyrus a kiss on the forehead. "WOWIE!!!" The skeleton exclaimed then he twirled out of the room. Frisk giggled, straightened the scarf, and then entered the kitchen.

 **If you liked this please tell me and I will continue. I appreciate constructive criticism, so if you have any please kindly tell me. Thanks!**


	2. Early Morning

It was no surprise to Frisk that Sans was already asleep on the couch when she finally walked in. Toriel had cut Alphys a price of cake, and it looked like Alphys had already half-finished it. Asgore and Undyne were conversating, and Frisk could tell by their facial expressions that they were very engaged in their topic. Papyrus was anxiously trying to wake up Sans in order to show him the spaghetti that he had prepared for the occasion. Frisk sat down at the counter with Toriel and Alphys. "Mama, may I have some cake?" Frisk looked at Toriel with wide eyes.

"Of course, my child" Toriel cut a big corner price that was covered in little yellow flowers made of frosting. Frisk's mouth watered as the slice was put in front of her. She reached for the slice, only to have it pulled back by Toriel right before she could grasp it. Frisk looked up at Toriel pathetically. "Well, Frisk, you must have breakfast first!" Frisk frowned until she saw what Toriel took out of the fridge; two eggs. "She's making me an omelette! Omelettes are my favorite!" Frisk exclaimed to Alphys. Frisk watched Toriel add cheese, spinach, and tomatoes. Toriel took it off of the griddle and placed it on the plate in front of Frisk. It didn't stay there long, though. Frisk ate it quickly. It was very good. She reached for and grabbed the cake. The cake was good too! It was soft, moist and the frosting was creamy. The flowers on the cake where made of buttercream frosting. Frisk happily hopped down from the counter and entered the living room. She jumped over the couch and sat in the middle. She looked to her left, and there was an exasperated Papyrus. On her left, there was an unconscious Sans. "I TRIED TO WAKE HIM UP, BUT HE WOULDNT MOVE!" Frisk giggled, "DO NOT LAUGH AT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus paused and thought about what he had said, "ACTUALLY, YOU MAY LAUGH AT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WHEN I MAKE SKELE-PUNS!" Papyrus looked to Frisk to see her reaction to the pun. Frisk only shrugged. "NYEH HEH HEH," Frisk smiled. Papyrus jogged into the kitchen to tell everyone about his pun. Frisk looked back over to Sans. She climbed on top of him and sat on his back. Sans opened his left eye. He turned Frisk's soul blue and moved her into the air. "and just whadaya think your doin?" Frisk only giggled, "not talkin, ey? well if i didn't know any better i'd say your tryin to wake me up." Frisk nodded her shook her head slowly. The shaking gradually turned into a nod as Frisk giggled "aw come on kiddo what did i ever do to you?" Sans continued to make Frisk fly around the room. Frisk was enjoying herself until she looked outside. Whilst still being tossed around in the air she managed to say, "It's still dark out? What time is it?" Undyne yelled back to Frisk "12:23 AM". Then Undyne continued her conversation. Frisk held her hand out at Sans to tell him that she was done.

"Why did you wake me up so early?"

"It was all my idea!" yelled Undyne "I thought if you got up right at midnight we could make the most of this special day" Undyne was beaming. Frisk sighed. Now knowing that it was midnight she felt a lot more tired. She plopped down onto the couch. She looked to her right, and saw the familiar sight of Sans sleeping. She couldn't blame him for falling asleep. She layed down next to him. She watched everyone as they interacted and fell asleep to the sound of Undyne throwing a spear.

* * *

 **Sorry that the chapters are short, in the future the chapters will be longer.**

 **I do know quite a few things about Chara, and I will do some more research to make sure that everything I write is accurate.**

 **Thanks!**


	3. A Night on the Town

"Alright kid, you've had your beauty sleep! Get up!" Undyne took the couch cushion that Frisk was laying on and flipped it, along with Frisk. Frisk jolted awake from the impact with the floor. Frisk rubbed her eyes, and her right shoulder which would surely bruise. "Thanks, Undyne" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey you're welcome!" Undyne was oblivious to what Frisk had really meant.

"Where is everyone?" Frisk asked. When she stood up, she expected to see everyone crowded around her again, but the only other person in the room was Undyne, who was looking down impatiently at her.

"They all got tired and decided to go to sleep, but not me! I'm not tired!" Frisk was not surprised, Undyne hated showing any form of defeat, whether it was being defeated by a seven-year-old who had tripped and fell into the Underground, or whether it was something as simple as being tired. "So, I thought that while those chumps sleep we could have some fun together!" Frisk was still tired, she looked at the clock on the wall only to see the numbers '2:14' written upon it. She pathetically looked towards Undyne, who was beaming. She seemed so pleased that she would get to hang out with Frisk. She sighed and decided that she could get rest later. It seemed that even if she went to sleep there was only a small chance that she wouldn't be woken up again by someone else, or maybe Undyne again. "Where would we go?" she asked.

"Great!" Undyne scooped up the child without answering her question and placed Frisk across her shoulder. Frisk was scrambling to try and get down as Undyne walked out the door.

Undyne walked into the middle of the town that they had all moved into and placed Frisk on the ground. "Where do you want to go?" Undyne asked. Frisk looked around at the town. There were not many lights on, given it was 2:00 in the morning. There were not really that any places that Frisk wanted to go that were open.

"You're taking too long, I'll pick." Undyne too, looked around. She saw something that she had wondered about since coming from the Underground. "Frisk! We're going to the pound!" Undyne declared. She grabbed Frisk again and confidently walked towards the pound. As they got closer, Frisk could see that the lights were off and the pound was closed. She saw how excited Undyne was about solving her own personal mystery, and decided that she had better not say anything. When they reached their destination, Undyne lowered Frisk. Undyne walked over to the door and tried to turn the nob. "What the?! It's not opening! What are they hiding!" Undyne went up to the window and pressed her face into the glass. She saw many dogs on the other side of the window, jumping as if they were trying to jump on Undyne's face.

"There are dogs in the pound!" Undyne looked appalled. She looked at Frisk with an uncomfortable expression. "Why do they keep dogs in there? They should be free!" Frisk couldn't help but giggle at Undyne's reaction to a pound, but she agreed, dogs should be free. Undyne placed her face back onto the glass again and made eye contact with one fluffy white dog. Without thinking, or even taking her face off the glass, Undyne pulled her fist back. She then slammed it into the window at full force, shattering it completely.

"Undyne, what are you doing!" Frisk yelled, but she was too late. This had all happened too fast for Frisk to take it in. The dogs jumped out where there had once been a window and tackled Undyne with adoration. Frisk stood with wide eyes watching. In the back, Undyne spotted more dogs in cages. She leapt down from the window and ran to the dogs.

"This is dog justice!" she yelled as she freed each dog from their cage. Frisk was now laughing somewhat hysterically. The dogs followed Undyne as she came back through the window. She helped the smaller dogs make the jump up. When all the dogs were out, Undyne placed money on the windowsill to pay for the damage and the dogs. When finished, she dramatically turned around and yelled to the dogs.

"You have all been freed! Go and run from here!" Not a single dog strayed as Undyne continued to walk. They stayed by her feet, sniffing her with gratitude, or simply because she smelled like fish. "Undyne, they are still following you". Undyne looked down. She saw over 30 pairs of eyes looking back up at her. Frisk watched as Undyne took off running. She ran down the empty street and back, a pack of dogs behind her. She ran around the entire town with a trail of dogs around her. When Undyne returned to Frisk, not a single dog had been lost. Frisk looked at the clock above a shop. It was an analog clock. Frisk struggled to read the clock, she was still only learning how, but she could conclude that it was after 2:30.

When Undyne finally stopped in front of Frisk, she looked behind her, to see the exact same number of dogs that there had been before. "NGAA! Is there no getting rid of these guys?" Undyne picked up a nearby stick on the ground and threw it. The dogs all chased after it. The stick flew over building and landed where Undyne couldn't see it. She scooped up Frisk and ran inside of a building that was open. "Alright, kid, we should be safe now." Undyne had spoken too soon because when she turned to leave the building, she saw that there were 36-37 dogs waiting outside. "NGAAA! I give up! Let them follow me!" Frisk opened the door and let them in. They jumped on Undyne causing her to fall. Frisk looked around at the building Undyne had run into. They were in the bowling arena! Undyne sat up and pushed the dogs off of her. "Kid, do you want to go bowling?" Frisk nodded vigorously.


	4. This One Dog

Frisk quietly opened the door to the house, trying to not wake anyone up, and walked in followed by Undyne, who slammed the door.

"Shhh! Undyne!" Frisk whisper-yelled.

"Oh yeah, oops!" Undyne did not use a quiet tone. From behind her, all of the dogs ran into the home and started sniffing everything.

"That was fun, kid!" Undyne walked to the couch and collapsed on top of it. Within seconds she was asleep. They had played twelve games of bowling. Some of them Undyne had played against Frisk, and some she played against herself. She had gotten so caught up on winning that she took both turns and didn't notice. Frisk just sat back and watched Undyne tire herself out. She would be equally happy for her victories, and sad for her losses... to herself. She was exhausted. Frisk was left alone with over thirty dogs. They all wagged their tails as Frisk got a good look at them. They were finally calm enough for Frisk to count them and take a good look at each one. There were thirty-seven dog in total. She saw that no two dogs were alike. Some were big, and some were small. They all seemed to get along and enjoy each other's company, though. Frisk lay down on the carpet and spread her arms apart. The happy dogs all joined her, and lay on top of her. If someone had come in the living room, they would not have been able to see Frisk, she was completely covered in dogs. She forced herself up and pushed them all off of her. Frisk decided that they all needed proper names. She stood up and ordered the dogs to get in a line so that they could receive their names. Much to Frisk's disappointment, they didn't understand what she was trying to tell them, so instead, they tackled Frisk. They tugged on her sweater. Frisk didn't mind until the sleeve was torn. She scolded the small brown dog who tore it and made him sit in the corner, or at least she tried to make him sit in the corner. When Frisk eventually became distracted by a dog who was chewing on the couch pillows, he slipped away and hid in all of the madness. Frisk decided to just start naming them. She came up with all kinds of names that fit each personality of the dogs. When Frisk had run clean out of names, she realized she had missed some. One of the dogs she had missed was a small husky, who was probably only a couple of months old. She was hiding in the corner of the living room and seemed to be afraid of the rest of the dogs. Frisk remembered seeing her in the very back of the pack whenever they were all clumped together following Undyne. She felt bad for the little dog, and decided that she would put extra thought into the name. She took a good look at the dog. It had bright blue eyes. They reminded her of the sky.

"Is 'Sky' a good name?" she asked the dog. Although Frisk didn't expect much of a response, the little husky put her head down and playfully put her paw across her face. Frisk decided that this was a clear no. She had no idea what kind of name would fit this dog, but she knew that this dog was special. No other dog so far had responded to her words in the correct way whatsoever. The dog tilted her head, looking into Frisk's eyes. A name immediately popped into Frisk's head, it was almost telepathic.

"Fraya" the dog stood happily and ran in a circle to signify that the name was good.

"You like the name 'Fraya'?". At the mention of her name, Fraya perked up and jumped on top of Frisk, licking her.

"Then Fraya it is." Fraya happily pranced back to the corner that she had been hiding in earlier and fell asleep. Frisk looked over all of the dogs and saw one that hadn't been named yet. This dog was slightly hostile-looking. It was growling at the eye contact Frisk had been making. It was a doberman. It had fangs, and intimidating black, lifeless eyes. Frisk recalled this dog always staying close to Undyne, biting near her heels. What kind of name was right for this dog?

"What kind of name would you like?" Frisk asked. The dog growled. She stared into Frisk and ran into the kitchen. The dog rammed herself into the pantry. Out fell Frisk's animal crackers, some chips that Sans had brought, and a can of alphabet soup.

"Hey! Stop that! Those aren't yours!" Frisk watched in astonishment as the dog viciously tore open the can with its teeth. It began to arrange the letters. When the dog finally came to a stop, Frisk slowly approached, and gasped at the name she saw written perfectly with the letters.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading my story, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I appreciate constructive criticism, so please tell me what I can do to make it better and/or more understandable.**

 **The chapters will be longer in the future.**

 **Thank you!**


	5. What Had Begun

_C-H-A-R-A_

Frisk almost fell backwards. She didn't understand. She stepped away from the dog, who seemed to be smirking at her. Frisk had never seen a dog do this before. She didn't know what to think. This had be a coincidence. How could it be though? This dog, with a frightful demeanor, and black soulless eyes, coincidently spelled out the name of the demon whom Frisk had been haunted by, or whom she had haunted? Frisk had to much else to think about than to question her existence. Frisk didn't want to believe that this was Chara, but she thought that it must be true.

"Stay away from me!" Frisk yelled. She was too afraid to face what she had done in her last reset. "Please, don't come near me!" To Frisk's demise, 'Chara' took a step closer. Frisk had never seen any dog look like how 'Chara' looked right then. Her face seemed distorted. Frisk backed up until she was against the counter. She didn't want to wake anyone up, but she didn't want Chara to hurt her.

"AH!" Frisk heard a noise coming from this floor's guest room. Luckily for Frisk, 'Chara' heard it too. Frisk took the opportunity while 'Chara' was looking in the direction of the room. She dashed into the room and onto the bed. "F-Frisk!?" Alphys exclaimed. "What are you, and uh, t-this doing in here?" Alphys held up a gray fluffy dog that Frisk had seen the name 'Floof' to be fitting for, since it was mostly fur. "In f-fact, why is there even a dog in this house?" Frisk hesitated to speak. She stared at the door. 'Chara' did not come in. Frisk felt a chill up her spine. "F-Frisk? A-Are you okay?" Alphys patted Frisk's head. Frisk grabbed Alphys's hand and pulled her out of the room. "Where are we going?" Alphys asked. Frisk directed Alphys's attention to the room of dogs by pointing. "Oh d-dear!" Alphys walked to the center of the room. "How did these dogs get in here? Did y-you let them in?" Frisk led Alphys over to the couch and pointed to the sleeping warrior. "Undyne? She brought the dogs?" Frisk nodded. She stood atop the couch and scanned the room for 'Chara'. She didn't see her anywhere in the room. She might have been behind the counter? "W-What happened in the kitchen!?" Frisk looked to the mess that Alphys was talking about. The soup was still splattered on the floor. She could show everyone what the dog had written. She ran to the soup and signaled Alphys to come. Frisk searched for what the dog had spelled. It was nowhere to be found. Frisk found the letters that had been used to spell the name, but this dog was smart enough to have re-arranged the letters before Frisk could show anyone. "Frisk, what did y-you and U-Undyne do?"

"Undyne freed the dogs from the pound, and I knocked into the pantry and knocked this all down by accident." Frisk hated lying, but she didn't think that Alphys would believe her if she pin-pointed it on the dog. "W-Well, you'd better clean this up right n-now, Frisk" Alphys said confidently. "And I'm g-gonna have a talk with Undyne too!" It made Frisk smile that Alphys was confident enough to talk to her like that, even though it wasn't doing Frisk any good. This was something that Papyrus helped Alphys with. Frisk got a paper towel and wet it. She walked over to the mess. Out of the corner of her eye she could see 'Chara' glaring smugly at her. Frisk shooed the dog away. Frisk knew what was going on. She knew that the dog was Chara, and that Chara wouldn't do anything to Frisk as long as someone else was around. Frisk cleaned up the spill and put away everything else. This didn't take long. She looked at the clock on the oven. It was 4:46 in the morning. Undyne had been asleep on the couch for 25 minutes.

"Undyne! U-Undyne, wake up!"

"Huh? What are you doing, Alphys?" Undyne awoke with confusion.

"What are _y-you_ doing? Why d-did you bring all these dogs to Toriel's house?"

"Ohhhhh. It's kind of a long story!"

"W-Well Undyne if we want to be good house guests we can't just bring random dogs into t-the host's house."

"Well it wasn't on purpose!" Undyne objected. She was trying not to laugh at Alphys. She too, was proud that Alphys was taking charge.

"You need t-to get all of the dogs into the living room, and I-I'll decide what we do with them."

Frisk had finished cleaning and decided to help gather the dogs. When Undyne put a dog in the room, Frisk tried not to let them escape. Frisk realized that Chara was not in the room yet. From the looks of it, there were only about five or six dogs who needed to be caught. Undyne lifted Fraya over the couch. Frisk brushed her off of the couch, and onto the floor with the other dogs. As Undyne added more, Fraya seemed to be helping Frisk contain them all. Soon there was only one dog left. It was Chara. Frisk looked behind her, and in the kitchen, saw Undyne running. Frisk assumed she was running after Chara, but when she came out from behind the counter, it was revealed that Chara was chasing her. Frisk jumped over the couch and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed Chara's leg from behind. "Thanks, Frisk! I thought this dog was gonna bite me, not that I couldn't take it though!" Undyne was defensive. She scooped up Chara and threw her over the couches and into the living room. Frisk smiled as the dog landed, but stopped, because she knew that was a cruel thing to smile about, even if it might be Chara. "Alphys! We got em all!" Undyne called the scientist back into the room. Alphys entered, now in her lab coat. "G-Great! W-What should we d-do now?" Undyne rolled her eyes.

"I thought you knew what to do!" Undyne seemed a bit disappointed in Alphys, but only a little bit.

"W-well we could, uh, give them out, um, m-maybe, divide them up?" Frisk shook her head. She didn't want to see any of the dogs go. Well, maybe one. Frisk climbed into Undyne's lap and hugged her. Undyne knew that if they gave away the dogs, Frisk would be sad. She sat and tried to think of something else they could do, but nothing practical came to mind. She knew that Alphys had the best idea. "It'll be great, kid! We could give one to Papyrus, and Alphys, and that little Monster Kid that you hang out with, and I'all even take one!"

"Undyne! If you're the reason the dogs are h-here, you should really have to take all of them!" Alphys looked ashamed of Undyne. Undyne looked at Frisk and saw her shaking her head 'no'. "Alright, we'll compromise!" Undyne pointed at Alphys, "Since you want me to take them all," Undyne pointed to Frisk, "and you want them to stay here," Undyne stood up. She grabbed two dogs. "I'll just take these two!". Undyne had grabbed Floof, and another dog with a scratch on his face that Frisk had named 'Scar'. "This one is cool! He is obviously tough! Look at the scar on his eye! Almost just like mine!" Undyne wasn't using an inside voice.

"S-Shhhh! You're going to w-wake everyone up! B-Besides, I want t-that one!" Alphys grabbed Floof from Undyne.

"Fine! I'll just take this one, then!" Undyne reached for Chara, who did not seem amused and bit Undyne. Hard. Undyne rubbed the wound on her arm. "Heh, maybe I'll take this one instead." Undyne grabbed a big brown dog named Daisy. Daisy squirmed out of Undyne's arms and hit the end table. One of Toriel's favorite lamps from her old home fell of and shattered loudly. Frisk groaned as she heard footsteps from upstairs. They belonged to her friends who had been woken up by all of the noise. What was Toriel going to think?


	6. Frisk's Special Day Part 1

Frisk heard the voice of a concerned mother. "Frisk, what is all of the noise?" It didn't take Toriel long to see what was different about the room. She stood at the foot of the stairs with wide eyes. Asgore, who was coming down the stairs behind Toriel was too asleep to notice. He came down and sat on the dining room table, the dogs lurking at his feet. "What's wrong, Tori?" Asgore yawned and reached down to pet a dog. He looked at Toriel with confusion. Toriel pointed to the dog that Asgore was petting. "Oh!" Even when Asgore exclaimed, his voice was still soft and gentle. He picked up the small dog and placed it on the table. "Where did he come from?" Toriel gestured to the couches, where Frisk was struggling to hold them all back. "Where did _they_ come from?" Asgore didn't seem too distraught.

"WHAT IS ALL OF THE COMMOTION?!" Papyrus came down the stairs with Sans not far behind. "WOWIE! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY DOGS HERE?! I DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH SPAGHETTI TO ACCOMMODATE ALL OF THEM!" Papyrus was panicking.

"pretty sure they won't like spaghetti, bro." Sans pushed Papyrus out of the way to get to the counter. He sat on a stool.

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS, SANS, OF COURSE THEY WILL LIKE SPAGHETTI! _EVERYONE_ LIKES SPAGHETTI!"

"whatever floats your boat, paps" Sans got some chips and ketchup from the fridge. Sans definitely noticed the dogs begging for the chips, but he didn't care. Frisk found this humorous. "Frisk, child, where are these dogs from?" Toriel looked calmed, but she sounded anything but. "My lamp! What happened, Frisk?" Toriel walked to the lamp and kneeled by the pieces of the lamps. She seemed very sad. She picked up a big piece and placed it on the end table. "The dogs are, uh, from the pound!" Undyne yelled the answer to Toriel's first question.

"Daisy accidentally knocked over the lamp. I'm sorry" Frisk felt sad for Toriel. Toriel had talked before about how she had this lamp since before she had Asriel. Frisk knew it wasn't that big of a deal, but couldn't help feeling bad. Toriel stood up and pat Frisk on the head. "It's okay, you do not need to be sad Frisk." She went walked over to Undyne. "What do you mean? That you got them from the pound?" Undyne told Toriel Everything that had happened, or at least what she knew had happened. Toriel seemed to accept Frisk's apology. "What are we going to do with them all then?" Toriel asked after hearing the story. Alphys heard Toriel's question and approached her. "W-We were g-going to, um, give them away?" Alphys questioned her statement. "L-Like, to our friends?" Alphys looked up at Toriel for an answer. "Well that is a wonderful idea!" Toriel turned to Frisk. "Frisk, is that something you would like to do today? We could say hi to everyone." Frisk thought this was a pretty good idea. In fact, she had recently been wanting to visit Mettaton to ask him about all of the different shows he was on. Frisk was now excited, and began to try and get everyone out the door. "Frisk, I'm afraid we cannot go yet. It is too early." Frisk realized that Toriel was right. "Frisk! What have you done to your sweater?" Toriel grabbed Frisk's sleeve. "Put on another one and give that one to me so I can fix it later." Frisk looked up at Toriel.

"Mama, all of the others are dirty" Frisk said. Toriel held out her finger.

"Wait just a minute, I think I have something suitable" Toriel quickly ran up and down the stairs. She now had something green in her hands. She held it out in front of Frisk. It was a green sweater with a single green stripe on it. Putting this on made Frisk feel uncomfortable. Only after it was on did Frisk realize why. It belonged to Chara. Frisk looked over to Chara who seemed smug. Frisk couldn't wait until they gave her away. Toriel looked at the sweater. Her eyes filled with tears for the child she had lost years ago. She didn't want Frisk to ask her why she was crying, so she wiped her eyes and turned excitedly towards her. "Frisk that looks wonderful!"

"FRISK, GREEN IS DEFINATELY YOUR COLOR!" Papyrus admired Frisk in the new sweater. "SANS, DON'T YOU AGREE?!" Sans turned from the bag of chips only for a moment "sure kiddo, looks good." Sans turned back. He went straight back to the ketchup. Frisk shrugged. She felt like she should have done her laundry.

"Frisk, we should get ready to go." Toriel took Asgore's hand and walked up the stairs.

"Y-You know, it would be good to make a list. Y-You know, for who gets w-which dog?" Alphys proposed her idea. Frisk nodded. Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne were already ready to go. "SANS, YOU NEED TO GO AND GET READY FOR FRISK'S SPECIAL DAY!" Papyrus was trying to push Sans out of the chair he was sitting in.

"fine, i'll get ready" Sans walked into the pantry. There was barely enough room in the small pantry for him, but he shut the door.

"SANS! GET OUT OF THE PANTRY!" Papyrus opened the door to see an empty pantry. "NYEH." Papyrus grit his teeth. "I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT!" Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne conversed whilst Frisk made a list. She took into perspective the dogs size and personalities and finally came up with a good list. She did not put every dog on the list, she would keep a couple to stay with her. Sans came back out of the pantry in the same white shirt, but now he had his jacket on.

"i'm ready to go." Sans sat down and waited. Toriel came down the stairs with Asgore.

"Alright, Frisk, are you ready to go?" It was 5:30 now. Way to early for anyone to be up. Frisk pointed to the clock. "Yes, I see. I believe that by the time we get all of the dogs on leashes it will be a good hour." Toriel was right. They had rounded up all of the dogs it was 6:30. They also got caught up in a game of charades. When they all left the house it was 7:30 A.M.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry that this chapter went up late. I discovered that it is hard to make a good chapter in two days, so instead of every other day, I will try to post a new chapter on Mondays and Fridays.**

 **Next week's schedule might be hectic because I am going on a trip. I will try to update the story, but if I cannot, that is why.**

 **Thank you guys for being so understanding!**


	7. Frisk's Special Day Part 2

The sun had started to rise by the time Frisk and her family left. They all piled into Toriel's minivan. Toriel drove with Asgore in the passenger seat. Frisk was in the very middle of the car. The second row middle seat. Sitting on both the sides of Frisk were Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus was sitting in a booster seat that he liked because he thought he looked cool riding in it. It was covered in car stickers. He had a paper plate with a steering wheel drawn on it. He was excitedly steering it and looking out the window at all of the buildings. Even after a year above ground he was still fascinated by cars. Everyone thought it was sweet how innocent he was. Frisk thought it was good to have a friend like him. Undyne and Alphys were watching anime in the back. Undyne's eyes were glued to the phone screen watching the colors flash as the warriors fought. She began punching the ceiling at the downfall of one of the antagonists. She was very enthusiastic. The dogs were riding in a trailer that Papyrus had filled with bones and other toys which was trailing behind the car. The dogs were all loud. Frisk could hear them all barking and yipping. She giggled at the noise they were making.

"good thinkin' paps. puttin' the dogs in that trailer. i didn't wanna haveta share my seat anyways." Sans yawned. He was still waking up.

"THANK YOU SANS! BUT I CANNOT TALK, I MUST FOCUS ON THE ROAD!" Sans rolled his eyes and chuckled. When Papyrus pretended to drive, he really committed to it. At least that is what Frisk thought. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know if Papyrus was pretending or not. She decided to just let him think whatever he wanted to think. Undyne had made a dent in the roof. Actually, she had made many dents, one from each car ride, but this one was by far the most impressive. As she was beating the roof Frisk turned around and gave her a thumbs up. Undyne returned the thumbs up with a hard hit on the roof.

"Undyne, I do appreciate the, uh, art that you are making on the minivan, but please, try not to break through the roof." Toriel stated calmly. The punching got slightly quieter. "Frisk, dear, would you like to go visit Mettaton first?" Frisk nodded. She gave a thumbs up and smiled. She bounced up and down in her seat. Papyrus saw this and joined her. They bounced together for a while until Frisk felt tired of bouncing. She stopped and watched Papyrus continue to bounce until they reached their destination. They piled out of the car. "Frisk, which dog do you have written down to give to Mettaton?" Asgore asked. Frisk pulled out the list and looked for Mettaton's name. Beside his name she had written Sparky. Sparky was a dog who she thought would be a perfect companion for Mettaton. Sparky loved it when Frisk brushed him, and so she pampered him a little bit more than the others, because she knew that he appreciated it. His fur was silky and yellow. She ran to the trailer and opened the door, but not too wide. She squeezed through the cracked door so that the dogs wouldn't escape. She searched around. There were a little less than twenty dogs in here. Some were still at home. Frisk did not want to give them all away, and needed more time to think of a proper owner for some. She put a lot of thought into the list to make sure that all dogs and selected owners would be pleased with the dog they would receive. She found Sparky and tried to grab him by his collar. Sadly the collar was only made out of a strip of construction paper and stickers with the name of the dog written on it. Frisk had Papyrus help her to make collars for them all, and was sad when it couldn't handle being pulled on and ripped. Frisk struggled to pull the dog out. When she finally got him out, she took a sticker from Papyrus's seat and tried to stick the collar back together. It worked, but it wouldn't last long.

"Come on, Frisk! Hurry up!" Undyne shouted. She held the door for Frisk as she walked into the lobby of a large apartment building. Frisk crammed into the small elevator with everyone and hit the button for the top floor. Frisk loved elevators. She didn't know why but she really did. Everyone else was originally amazed by them, but after a year, their excitement had been watered down. Papyrus wasn't as enthusiastic as before, but still always put his hands up when riding one. Frisk couldn't wait until they all found out about roller coasters. Of course they had heard of them, but they didn't completely understand the purpose. Frisk thought that a lot of things humans did really didn't have a purpose. She never had really thought about it until she saw the confusion that her monster friends had when they first came and..."

"Ding!" The elevator had reached the top. Frisk had gotten way too lost in thought. She stepped off the elevator with Sparky still struggling to break free from her grasp. The rest of her friends piled out of the elevator behind her. "M-Mettaton is in room 10a." Alphys pointed out. Frisk already knew this because it was the only room on the top floor. She was just looking around at the hall that she was in. It was very grand looking. Mettaton must have decorated outside of his house too. The hallway was stunning. Alphys must have thought that Frisk didn't know where to go. Frisk tried to knock on the door, but could not because her hands were full of dog. Alphys knocked for her. "Hold on a minute darling!" Frisk heard the muffled voice of Mettaton through the door. She also heard a loud series of bumps and bangs from behind the door as well. Suddenly the door opened in front of her. "Gasp!" Mettaton said dramatically. "Frisk! How are you all doing? Come in! Come in!" Mettaton pushed everyone inside. The apartment was even more grand than the hall. It was covered in chandeliers and lamps shaped like Mettaton. There was a carpet that was shaped like Mettaton, and there were even mirrors that were shaped like Mettaton. "I don't believe you've ever seen my suite, isn't it stunning?" Mettaton gestured behind him. Frisk nodded excitedly. "Frisk, darling, where on Earth did you get that?" Mettaton pointed towards Sparky, who was dying to break free from Frisk's grasp. Frisk handed Sparky to Mettaton. The dog and the robot looked at each other awkwardly. "What is this for?" He asked after a long period of time. Frisk opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a loud bang. She turned around to see Undyne picking up the pieces of what was once a Mettaton-shaped vase. "Uhh, sorry!" Undyne shouted. Mettaton shrugged.

"Don't worry, dear, I have about a million more in the back!" Mettaton allowed Frisk to continue, and she explained her entire situation, "Why of course! I would love to make a star out of any dog that comes my way!" Mettaton patted Frisk on the top of the head. He went over to a closet and dragged out a large Mettaton-shaped dog bed, which was way larger than what Sparky could ever use. Frisk went to look in Mettaton's closet, and in there was everything you could imagine. Shaped like Mettaton. Frisk went and sat with Mettaton. Everyone else was examining Mettaton's home. Except for Alphys. She had already been here before. Alphys was tinkering with something on Mettaton's desk in a corner. Frisk and Mettaton simply talked for an hour. Mettaton brushed out Sparky's hair and gave him a bowtie. This suited Sparky. Frisk discovered that Mettaton was going to be hosting a new game show. Frisk was excited to catch the first episode in a couple of weeks. She was very glad to be able to have a good talk with Mettaton because she felt that most of their interactions throughout the past year had been shallow and brief. Mettaton told her how he felt about living above ground, and all of the new things that he had learned about.

After an hour, Frisk realized that she needed to get on with her day and deliver the rest of the dogs to people. She had to shove everyone out the door because they were all having too much fun with the Mettaton Battle Simulator that was in his kitchen. You thought it was cool, but had already lived through it once. After herding everyone Frisk said a final goodbye to Sparky. "Goodbye, darlings! Hope I see you again next time in my apartment!" Mettaton said dramatically as he shut the door. Frisk knew that he was going to be a great show host and wished him good luck. Frisk looked at her watch and sighed. She had 20 more dogs to deliver today and it was already 9:00. She hoped that they could deliver all of the dogs and still do something fun before her special day ended.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry that it took me a while to upload this chapter. I was on a trip. I will be continuing to update this story around twice a week around Mondays and Fridays. Feel free to ask me about anything that I may not have written clearly or that may have been misunderstood. Thank you!**


End file.
